


The Cop Job

by Floris_Oren



Category: The A-Team
Genre: B.A. to the rescue, Face can hold his own though, Gen, Happy Ending, Hoodlums making trouble, Murdock patches Face up, Pro-Cop, Some fighting, The things Face has to do for a con, pro-police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face finds trouble when he has to keep a con going for reasons. B.A. helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cop Job

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just so we're clear. This is inspired by the police officer who got beaten with a gun a couple weeks ago and had to go to a hospital. I am not about that shit. If I ever see anyone beating on a cop I will beat their ass. So. I am NOT pro-BLM's or Communist. So if that bothers you, than don't read this fic. This is basically about the team trying to do their job and a couple assholes think it's cool to beat on cops.

Face knew it was a bad idea the moment he saw the two kids take off with that old woman’s purse. Seriously. He would have rather just let them go. But there he was standing on the sidewalk getting intel on the enemy. And there she was, just shuffling along, minding her own business. When one kid knocked into her as if he wasn’t watching where he was going, and another took her purse when she was distracted.

“The ol’ distract and grab.” Face muttered as he took off after them when several people looked his way. No way in fucking hell was he going to let those two ruin is well laid con. Hannibal would kill him. No one would ever find his body and Hannibal would tell Murdock that Face had bought a farm out in Ohio.

The alley the two ran down emptied onto a back street. They were no where around. Face turned to head back up the street. Already trying to find a story to give the old woman who’d never see her purse again. When something struck him on the back of the neck.

It was far too low to knock him out cold, however, and he turned to block a second blow. He saw another fist come at him. Which he had to take because he knew there was no way he could block that one without the other getting a more damaging hit in.

That’s when the gun appeared. Face turned and barely missed getting a broken nose due to the butt of the gun hitting him in that area. He didn’t mind getting beat up but he did mind it when people went for the money maker. Thank you very much.

“Hey, Fools!”

Face never thought he’d be so happy to hear B.A. yelling and rushing into the meylay. In seconds he only had one hooligan to deal with while B.A. took care of the second. They had both boys huddled on the ground. The bright pink purse lay a few feet away.

“Thanks.” Face said as he tried to slow his breathing.

“I’m gonna take care of these kids, you take the purse back to that ol’ lady.” B.A. cracked his knuckles. The kids tried to scurry away but he caught the hoods of their sweat shirt and started in on a lecture. Face shook his head. He picked the purse up and checked to see if everything was where it should be. He took about forty bucks from his wallet and put it into the ladies then turned to head back up the alley to find her.

~*~

“Damn Face, that’s one bruised eye you have.” Murdock said as he laid some prime beef steak onto it.

“Hannibal,” Face mutters, “I am not pulling another cop con until all this bs anti-cop shit blows over. Seriously.” he tried very hard not to complain.

 **  
**Hannibal chuckles understandably; “Good thing I sent B.A. along.” is all he said before leaving Murdock to play nursemaid to his favorite patient.


End file.
